


her desire, her lust

by Anonymous



Series: together as one [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: our sister gives copia a series of small tasks while she's out on business. even a cardinal must face consequences when they aren't done.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Sister(s) of Sin
Series: together as one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	her desire, her lust

**Author's Note:**

> no gods. no masters. no betas. less liquor.

“Oh, thank you!” you praised delicately as Copia knelt before you. “I always forget to do this part first.”

He smiled indulgently at you, lifting the delicate fabric before gently rolling it up your leg. As you busied yourself clasping it to your elastic garter, he hummed lightly as he rolled the other stocking for you. His palm was hot as he let it slide heavily over your inner thigh and a wave of desire rolled low in your belly. 

“Copia,” you scolded playfully, rubbing your stockinged toe against his side. “This is business!”

“You don’t have to go,” he said, a petulant whine creeping into his voice. “Why can’t Sister Erin do it?”

You leaned forward and cupped his chin in your hand. “Because,” you said in a low, serious voice, “Sister Erin is bad with PowerPoints.”

He broke away and let out a deep laugh at that; a true burst of enjoyment that sent you into a laughing fit as well. 

“Lucifer,” you sighed, looking at your watch. “I gotta get dressed. Fuck.”

You let Copia watch as you slid into your trousers and buttoned your plain blouse. He reached for you a few times, wanting to assist with a button or a zipper, but you lightly smacked his hands away each time. He sighed with relief when you finally allowed him to help you into your cardigan. 

“Thank you, darling,” you praised again, giving him a quick kiss. He brought your heels to you and let you steady yourself with his hand as you slid into the pumps. “This shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

“Will you meet me back here when you’re done?” He asked, almost begging.

“That depends,” you said. “Will you eat dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Will you finish those reports we need by Wednesday?”

“Yes.”

“Will you…” you paused, thinking of what else needed done. “…finish your laundry?”

“Yes, Sophia.”

You smiled. “Good boy.” 

And with a final kiss, you left.

In the weeks since the development of your arrangement, you found the Cardinal adapted quite well to your rules. It was difficult at first to figure out his needs, but a few stumbles later, you found out that he really, _really_ liked being told what to do. The urge to abuse this was overwhelming ( _imagine the work he could do in my dorm! I could finally get those curtains hung straight!_ ) but you realized this was for him, not for you. 

He was fully capable of getting things done on his own but they went a lot faster if the threat of your crop was on the line. Even Sister Imperator was praising him for his initiative and work ethic.

And not all of the sex was whips and leather— when the moment struck him, he could be romantic and painfully tender. He looked at you like you were a marvel, often stopping during sex just to admire your body. He praised your looks, complimented your hair when you did more than braid it, doted on you when you contracted strep throat from one of the junior Sisters whom you tutored, and genuinely enjoyed your company. 

The feelings hit fast. You didn’t talk about them. Neither did he. You were his only Sister. He was your only bedmate. It worked. 

Three hours later, you had slipped your pumps off and padded barefoot back to Copia’s room. There you found him, absentmindedly flipping through a science fiction novel at his desk. There was still a laundry basket full of crumpled clothes next to his bed as well as a stack of folders on his desk in front of him. 

“Did you do what I asked?” 

He snapped the book shut and flushed red. “I-I got distracted with the book.”

“Hmm,” was all you said, unbuttoning your blouse. “What about the paperwork?”

“It’s not due until Wednesday. It’s only Saturday.”

“Your laundry?”

“I still have clean clothes.”

“Did you at least eat?” You felt the annoyance rise in your throat.

“I had half of a sandwich.”

“Copia,” you sighed heavily, sitting yourself on his couch, the halves of your blouse still open. “I didn’t ask you to do that much. I was gone for three hours. You had plenty of time!”

“Yeah, but—”

“No,” you stood up, pulling the blouse off roughly. “Go!”

He stood up, ghastly pale, before shuffling over to his bed. “What…what are you going to do?”

“Shut up,” you snapped. “Lay down.”

He started to reach for clothes before you shouted; an animalistic noise that made him drop his hands and lay down. He was silent as you roughly pulled his arms and legs into position, tearing at velcro roughly to tie him down as you wanted him. 

“Do you need to use the word?”

He shook his head, practically vibrating with excitement. The little shit was _enjoying_ making you mad! 

“Good,” you sneered, pulling his bond tighter than necessary. “Now…what do I do with you?”

He wriggled his hips enticingly. You almost slapped him; the only thing stopping you was that he didn’t like it. Instead, you got up and left. 

“Sophia?” he called after you. “Where are you going?”

“I will gag you!” was all you said in response. Instead you turned his TV on, loud enough to drown him out, and sat at his desk, sorting through the folders of paperwork. You half paid attention to two episodes of a second rate crime drama while finishing up the paperwork he had been given. You could faintly hear Copia call for you, but you said nothing. Another episode passed as you ate the other half of his sandwich and finished off a beer. 

You could sense he was desperate. You were still almost entirely dressed, and he was sweating, tugging at his restraints, as you walked back into his bedroom. 

“I’ll leave that to you,” you said, kicking his laundry basket. 

He swallowed audibly, eyes wide and frantic. 

“You’re right,” you supplied. “I have been a little cruel tonight, haven’t I?”

The question was loaded; he didn’t answer. Smart boy.

“You’ve been so good for me,” you cooed. “Such a good boy.” The rest of your clothing followed in an unceremonious pile on the floor. “And that deserves a reward.”

You climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. The fabric of his trousers under your delicate skin was slightly uncomfortable, but he was painfully hard and you wiggled, giggling as he moaned. 

“You’ve been so busy lately,” you said soothingly, leaning forward and touching your noses together. “You deserve to relax with a nice book.”

He relaxed into the bed at that, feeling absolved by your words as you kissed his forehead softly.

“Good boys get to feel good,” you said, kissing his neck. He turned to grant you access, showing you the vulnerable skin. “Would you like to feel good?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes ma’am.”

You grinned wickedly as you slid down his body. He was all but bursting out of the front of his pants and he groaned as you unbuttoned them. His cock was thick, dark red with arousal and leaking, and you struggled to push those tight pants down his thighs.

“You’re all wet. And it’s all for me.”

He moaned slightly at that and tried to snap his knees together but your bonds were too tight for him to move. Instead you smiled as you let your fingers dance around where he wanted you most. 

“But you really haven’t been _that_ good, have you, Copia?”

The whine was deep and ashamed. You slid your palm against his thick cock and back down again to lightly cradle his balls in your palm.

“You sat here and read a fucking book,” you said simply, as if you were commenting on the weather, “while I had to give a massive presentation to the board of the Church—” you stroked him lightly, watching his hips cant. “—for your fucking band.”

He wasn’t listening. You grabbed his cock roughly; not enough to hurt but enough to make him pay attention. 

“You know what I think, Copia?” you played. 

“W-what, ma’am?”

“I don’t think you’re going to come tonight.”

He gasped out loud at that but his cock twitched and betrayed him. You didn’t deny him orgasm very often; it wasn’t high on either list of kinks but sometimes the moment struck and it seemed fitting. 

“Can you do that for me?” you asked sweetly, stroking his cock in earnest. The pleasure flitted across his face but was quickly replaced with concentrating on, well, not feeling pleasure.

“I asked you a question.”

“Y-yes!” He was panting as your hand sped up. He was leaking precum and gasping heavily with every twist of your hand against him. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” you started, slowing your hand. “I had a very busy afternoon and I think I deserve something nice. I’m going to sit on that pretty face of yours and—” you paused, mostly for show, “—and I think you know what to do from there.”

He nodded vigorously, even as you stopped touching him. You placed your knees on either side of the pillow his head was on, hovering awkwardly over him.

“Remember the—“

“Tap the headboard twice— yeah I remember,” he snapped with an urgency you weren’t expecting.

Brat. 

With a shrug, you lowered yourself onto his eager mouth. It was always awkward with his hands bound but he moaned just as loud as you did as his tongue made contact with your pussy.

He didn’t waste anytime; good boy. He started playing with you quickly, knowing every trick and twist of his tongue needed to build the pressure deeper inside you. Soon you were gasping, fingers scrambling against his headboard for something to center you as the pleasure, maddening and delicious, coiled deep inside you. 

You sobbed loudly as you came, hips jerking against his face to prolong your pleasure. He didn’t flinch away; instead he groaned deeply as he wrapped his lips around your sensitive clit and sucked— suddenly you were crashing into a second orgasm before your first one even ended. He kept the suction and pressure up and up and— quickly you had to pull your hips away as the stimulation became too much. You laughed quietly as you moved to sit on his chest; hissing as your sensitive pussy hit the rough fabric of his shirt. 

“Here,” you smiled, lifting the pillowcase for him to wipe his mouth and chin against. Even after he finished, the sheen of your juices stayed on his skin.

“You made, uh—” now Copia smiled. “—quite the mess.”

The scene was winding down. You moved to untie his arms, guiding them slowly to help with blood flow.

“My meeting was very stressful,” you played as he rubbed his palm over his mouth and chin. “I had to justify your new wardrobe to Imperator! Mr. I Must Wear Skintight Pants!”

He smiled again and shrugged. 

As you turned to untie his ankles, you saw the come speckling his lower abdomen. 

“You!” 

He shrugged again. “Oops.”

“Oh Copia,” you said, darkness creeping into your voice. “Oh, you terrible man.”

He grinned as he settled into the sheets for a long night.


End file.
